


The Boogeywoman

by Immortalsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Homophobia, Mindfuck, Monsters, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: A hungry monster hunts for a meal...or several...





	The Boogeywoman

The darkness was coming. The Skyburner was falling once again, its horrific vigil moving on towards other lands. Creeping behind it was blissful shadow, the cool safe haven that the Skyburner banished to fitful spots here and there. With a snarl, one shadow pulled itself back together. She'd been caught out at the Skyburner's awakening, and it had driven her, and the scraps of her dignity, into one of her prey's refuse bins. But as the shadows settled around her, she stretched and smiled. Tonight, she wouldn't be caught out. Tonight, her hunt would end peacefully in her lair, stomach full. 

 

She smiled and wrapped shadow around herself, fangs glinting in starlight.

 

**_-whispers, whimpers, giggles, countless voices crying "there's a monster under my bed!", sobs-_ **

 

The shadows congealed and she was sitting in a closet, glaring balefully at the bright light in the room beyond.

 

"But Daddy-" a little boy was saying.

 

"No 'buts' Mikey. I've looked under your bed, in your closet" the shadow smiled "in your toybox, your dresser, your nightstand, both hallway closets, I've looked  _ everywhere _ . There's no monsters, and it's time for bed!"

 

"But Daddy, my nightlight is out!" The shadow shuddered and licked her lips. 

 

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Mikey. Just go to sleep," he said, sighing. He tucked the little boy in, kissed him goodnight, and walked out, switching off the lights and closing the door. The shadow leaned forward, drooling with anticipation...only to snarl silently as the little brat promptly twisted up under the covers, concealing himself completely. This one knew the  _ rules _ . Shadows swirled-

 

**_-giggles, whispers, picture boxes, music-_ **

 

-she was under a bed. The music had a driving, tribal beat, and played a nice counterpoint to the gentle snores of her prey. She edged out from under the bed and sighed happily. Dangling over the edge of the bed was one small, naked foot. Smiling and drooling, she reached up and gently ran her finger from heel to toe. The foot twitched once and went still, and her mind lit up with the panic of her prey. A faint haze of shadow clung to his foot, and she chuckled silently as she slipped out from under the bed, secure in the knowledge that the shadows that cloaked her now hid her prey from prying eyes. 

 

She crawled onto the bed and straddled the young boy, watching his eyes darting frantically.  _ Hello, little one. _

 

_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHY CAN'T I MOVE!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!? WHO- _

 

She laughed delightedly, projecting her mirth into his mind. _I'm the boogeywoman._ She felt his muscles straining, as he fought to move, his screams in her mind crescendoing into a veritable symphony of terror. _Oh yes, I exist, little one. Mommy and Daddy_ _lied to you. And then,_ she twisted at the waist and licked his bare foot, drawing a yelp and the beginnings of sobbing from inside his mind, _you forgot the rules._

 

_ P-p-please, _ he whimpered,  _ I'll be good! I'll never break the r-rules again! _

 

Boogeywoman chortled and slipped off him, throwing the covers back. She stared into his eyes, drinking in the sweet horror pouring from them. She lifted his hand to her lips and nibbled at his fingers.  _ Oh, have you been naughty? Well, that's alright.  _

 

_ Really? S-so y-you'll g-go a-away? _

 

She appeared to think about it for a moment.  _ No, I don't think so. _ He started sobbing again as she slowly sucked his entire hand into her mouth.  _ See, I don't care about petty little human rules.  _

 

She rolled him on his back and swiftly divested him of his clothes. She could eat them, and she even liked some little girls nighties especially. But in her experience, nothing scared her prey more than having their clothes ripped off. She lifted his feet and gave them a slow languorous lick, chuckling darkly at his panicked scream.

 

_ The rule you forgot was to stay under the covers.  _

 

_ W-what? _

 

She made sure he could see her as her jaw stretched open. Human minds had been an open book to her for as long as she could remember, but some things they did inside their head still amused and puzzled her. For instance, hyperventilating psychosomatically, but without the somatic component. As she pushed the young prey's feet into her mouth, his mind went into overdrive, "breathing" at a rate that would have knocked him out in seconds. 

 

_ You see, little one, I am a boogeywoman. And you,  _ she thought as she swallowed him up to mid-calf,  _ are a delightful appetizer. _

 

And he really was quite delicious. The panic attack he was having coated him in the taste of fear, oozing from every pore. The song of a mind breaking that pounded from his skull harmonized with the thumping of his primitive music to form a glorious battle hymn that spoke of his destruction. She considered relaying it to him, but in her experience, the prey just shut down when she projected the full experience into their fragile little minds.

 

_ Please,  _ his cracking mind whispered.  _ I don't want to be eaten. _

 

She swallowed his knees and lifted him up over head, his thighs sliding into her throat in moments.  _ Do you ask your food if it wants to be eaten, little one? _

 

_ B-but I'm n-not food! _

 

She chuckled, and twisted her fingers in his hair. She jerked his head down, straining his spine and sending bolts of pain through him, until their eyes were a foot apart.  _ You're halfway down my throat. That makes you food. _

 

_ NO! PLEASE, STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHING- _

 

She chuckled and used her grip on his head to shove him down to his chest, opening her throat for a moment before fastening back down.

 

_ Anything? _

 

_ YES, ANYTHING, PLEASE! _

 

_ Good. Scream loudly, and digest quietly. _

 

_ NOOOOOO- _

 

She shoved his head into her maw and slurped his little arms up in seconds. She savored the feeling of his screams in her mind as he unwittingly obeyed, and sat back to massage her stomach. Full. Oh, how she craved this feeling, how magnificent...

 

She glared at her stomach as it began shrinking back to its normal size.  _ For all the handful of moments it lasts, _ she thought disgustedly. The boy's terror was already losing its edge as his soul seeped out into her form. And his body was rapidly vanishing.

 

For just a moment, she felt depressed. She poked her belly, watching melancholically as it stubbornly emptied and the familiar ache of gnawing hunger spread through her. Then a smile spread across her face, literally ear to ear. 

 

_ Oh, well. Just means there's room for more! _

 

**_-thunder, yelling, snores, ugh pleasure, giggles, drunken mumbles-_ **

 

_ Wait. Giggles? _

 

Boogeywoman manifested under a chair, and did a little dance she would never admit to doing.  _ Sleepover! _

 

Just as she was considering her plan of attack, she heard one girl say words she really liked. 

 

"Come on, it's just an urban legend. Or are you  _ scared _ ?"

 

In fact, Boogeywoman could feel the girl's fear. For a moment, she preened.

 

"Fine! Fine I'll do it!"

 

Frowning, Boogeywoman watched the girl get up and march off, her friends in tow. She ghosted along the floorboards, and slipped unnoticed between the walls. She found the young girl in a completely dark room, just in time to hear words she distinctly disliked. 

 

"Bloody Mary," the girl whispered, her nerves a jangling string section that lilted in Boogeywoman's head.

 

Boogeywoman whipped around at the feeling of the silver ghost rushing toward them. She projected her thoughts in its direction, snarling,  _ Mine! I claim them! _

 

_ hunger _

 

"Bloody Mary," the girl whispered again. The silver ghost swirled, pressing against its window. Boogeywoman shuddered. Its mind lashed out beyond the creature's twisting, labyrinthine home, tendrils that reflected nothing and everything, breaking the shadows around the girl into a fog of emptiness. The ugly thing felt wrong even to other night creatures, and for a moment, Boogeywoman considered letting the awful thing win, if only to be gone when it was loosed.

 

Yet even with her own plans for the girls, that thing...  _ No. These are mine. Seek elsewhere. _ She lashed out with shadows that pooled in her hands, driving its tendrils back into its window.

 

_ hate _

 

"Bloody Mary," the girl whispered for a third time. Both she and Boogeywoman braced themselves, waiting. But the silver ghost was already slipping away, vanishing back into the realm it claimed. Boogeywoman barely managed to slip into the walls before the obligatory-

 

"Boo!"

 

She flickered back down and waited under the chair. Hungry though she was, and as much as she wanted to enjoy these morsels, the silver ghost had been called. It might come through any of its windows here until the Skyburner washed the house of its stench. Besides, she was hungry NOW, and they might take hours-

 

"Girls! Stop playing around and go to bed! Now!"

 

Boogeywoman laughed delightedly as the meals she'd fought for giggled their way back down into the room, switched out their little hand lights, and obligingly failed to cover their faces or hands. 

 

She didn't expect them to fall asleep quickly, but the room was wonderfully dark...

 

A swift dance and she'd touched all of them. Ten little minds, screaming out in fear.  _ Hello, little ones.  _

 

She gently turned their heads so they could all watch as she knocked the now useless blanket off the girl who'd so foolishly called the silver ghost.

 

_ I am the Boogeywoman, and I have saved your souls from a fate worse than death. I believe a meal is the least you can offer to repay me, hmm? _

 

The fight with the silver ghost had drained her a bit, and her stomach was screaming for sustenance. She didn't even bother to savor the girl. As her friends watched, trapped within their own heads, dripping fear, she simply shoved the girl face-first into her maw. One gulp, and the terrified treat was in up to her waist. A second, and only her ankles and feet were sticking out of the Boogeywoman's mouth. With a slurp, she swallowed the girl, and sighed in satisfaction. 

 

_ Mmm, an excellent start. But your friend could really use some company.  _

 

She grabbed the girl that had been laying next to her first snack, and casually ripped her nightie off. _ Oooh, I like these _ , she whispered, projecting her pleasure as she fingered the thin undercoverings the girl wore.  _ They always feel so divine on the back of my throat. _

 

She raised the crying child's hands to her lips and sucked them in.  _ You may keep them. _

 

The girls around her provided the perfect background to her current meal's pleading, their incoherent terror a choir that sang in counterpoint to the beautiful solo of the child as her arms were sucked in.

 

_ Let me go! No! I hate you, you stupid ugly- _

 

Boogeywoman cocked an eyebrow and swallowed. The girl's arms vanished, and she suddenly found herself nose-to-nose with the shadowy woman devouring her. Her invective broke off with a whimper.

 

_ Oh, no, by all means, continue insulting the person eating you. It's adorable. _

 

_ Please? Please let me go?  _ the girl thought, a shiver of hope rushing through her.

 

The hope tasted sour, a bitter note, and Boogeywoman almost spat her out.  _ You know, that might have worked. _

 

She forced herself to swallow again, dragging the girl's head in.  _ If you hadn't called me ugly. _

 

Her persistence was rewarded with a blast of true, wondrous, tongue coating despair. She slowed down, taking her time in swallowing this one, listening to the broken sobs in her mind, the pitiful cries for her mommy to save her, and it was glorious. Sadly, all too soon, her toes slipped past Boogeywoman's lips. She held them in her mouth, suckling on them for a moment, before regretfully allowing them to sink into her throat.

 

_ Aaaaaaahhh. Your friend tasted amazing.  _ She lay down in the middle of them, still licking her lips at the flavor.  _ After her, you could not possibly be anything but snacks. _

 

She felt a blast wave of hope and cringed as the remaining eight girls all began to ask variations of the same silly question.

 

_ Does that mean you won't eat us? _

 

_ No, little ones. What it means is that your friend,  _ Boogeywoman paused and poked around in their memories for a moment,  _ ah yes, your friend was the most amazing hamburger ever.  _

 

_ You, however, are just fries. And the best way to eat fries,  _ she projected as she reached out and grabbed two girls at once, one by the hand, and one by the ankle, and hauled them into her mouth,  _ is several at a time.  _

 

The renewed terror carried a level of panic she wouldn't have thought possible, given how hopeful they'd been a moment ago. She compared it to their memories of fries and laughed as she swallowed one girl to the shoulder, and the other to mid thigh.  _ Oooh, you're even salty! _

 

She thoroughly enjoyed the way the girl going in foot first was contorted by her entry. Watching her leg get pressed up to her chest, sensing the pain that stretching was causing...it made the panic all the stronger. Boogeywoman chortled and slurped them down, moaning as her stomach stretched out to accommodate them.

 

She licked her lips as the girl's hand vanished, and considered.  _ Hmm...if two little fries taste so sweet, I wonder what three taste like? _

 

Accompanied by a symphony of mental anguish, she drew three girl's feet to her mouth, one foot in, the other dangling until she reached their hips. As their legs stretched upwards, forcing them into the splits, she was treated to a trio of brassy noted panic and pain that danced across her mouth and straight down her gullet. She made sure to give their faces an appreciative lick before slurping down their arms. 

 

She sat back, rubbing her mounded stomach, listening to the sobs from inside it.  _ What's that? Oh, of course! You want the rest of your friends to come in and play! _

 

Boogeywoman turned to the last three, intending to pull the same trick again. She reached for the first one, stopped, and let out a sigh of frustration. This one's mind had just...stopped. All Boogeywoman felt from her was a quiet resignation.

 

She patted the girl, a touch of annoyance coloring her projection.  _ Fine. You can be dessert. _

 

She turned to the other two, and felt...

 

A crow of exultation broke out from her, and she immediately linked the girls to each other, and the girls inside her, leaving out the naughty little broken dessert.  _ You love each other! _

 

The girls horror and humiliation flared as suddenly their friends could see their memories of kissing, of gentle caresses hidden, of...pleasure gained in stolen, hidden moments. Boogeywoman laughed again as their friend's shock washed back over them, and they cried as their secrets whirled free in this last moment. She grabbed them by the hair, and mashed their faces together.

 

_ One last kiss for the road, little lovers, _ Boogeywoman giggled. She opened her maw and jammed their heads in together. Just for good measure, she ripped off their clothes, then swallowed the girls greedily, eager to feel the sensations of them in her gut as they were pressed into their friends, still reeling from the revelation of their love. Within seconds they were sliding down her throat, and she fell back, cradling her stomach as the girls inside warred between the bass notes of humiliation, the high chords of terror drawn out, and the whispering fluting of distrust. 

 

She'd never understood the humans fear of love between two males, or females. But she certainly understood that that fear gave her a lovely tickling in her throat and gut, on the rare occasion she'd enjoyed it.

 

Rolling over, stomach now obscenely stretched, Boogeywoman regarded the last girl. Her mind was gone, no fear, no panic. Just a gaping emptiness. Or, from Boogeywoman's perspective, a cool refreshing glass of water.

 

She casually stripped the girl, and shoved her feet into her maw. There was no real flavor, just the clean, blandness of an empty husk. Boogeywoman gulped her down thirstily, sighing as the empty girl curled up inside her, cleansing her palate of the strong flavors of her meal.

 

Laying back, she stroked her belly. Not even her stomach could power through ten young girls that quickly, and she chuckled as she closed her eyes. It might even last a whole hour!

 

~Hours Later~

 

**-fitful tossing, already rising, empty, covered, wait-**

 

Boogeywoman appeared inside a closet. After the slumber party, the rest of the night had been good hunting, but nothing so good. The Skybyurner would rise in an hour, and she really needed to retreat to her lair, but...she just had to check...

 

Peeking out of the closet, she inspected the bed, and her mouth fell open. Just at the edge, just barely out from beneath the covers, was the tiniest little fingertip. Instantly, drool filled her mouth and she threw caution to the wind. She slid the closet door open and strode out, fixated on that lovely little gift.

 

She reached down and caressed the very tip of the boy's finger, and felt a surge of exultation as the shadows swirled in to paralyze and hide him. Moaning with anticipation, Boogeywoman triumphantly tossed back the covers and flipped the boy onto his back. She surged up onto him, straddling his chest and leaned down, maw opened to reveal every dripping fang.

 

_ Hello, Mikey. Daddy lied to you about the monster in the closet. And now, I'm going to eat you alllll up. _

 

As betrayal and terror filled his sweet little blue eyes, and his scream rang through her head louder than any she'd eaten tonight, she smiled even wider. She could stand sleeping in a refuse bin again if she had to. But first, she was going to enjoy every inch of a little boy who truly feared monsters.


End file.
